Two Year Too Late
by Doooomwithextraoooo
Summary: Orochimaru has found a better use for Yamato now that his army is done, and it has made him a monster that is out for blood of his old home. Can there be a way to save him, or is his sweet side gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you hate the most", said the snake like voice, a grin across as his voice filled venom.

The man across from him, slowly looked up. His face beaten, his body starved. Obvious sings of tourer showing upon his body. His dark eyes full of hate, full of anger. "The village hidden in the leaf, and all it's people.", the blood around his mouth cracked.

"Good boy", the other man hissed as he raised a hand to pat the captive mans brown hair, "And wjy do you want to crush them so much?"

He smiled, flakes of dried blood falling as old cuts opened. "Because you have ordered me too, Lord Orochimaru. They oppose you and must be crushed."

Orochimaru smiled at the man, all of the pain he had caused the man had paid off. He was now a slave to him, and now that he had an army he had found a better use for him. The ropes around the ninja's hands grew lose, and he freed his hands. "What was that little name they had for you, Yamato was it?", the snake smiled as the brown haired man stood, "We'll be attacking in a few days, Yamato, take care of those wounds."

Yamato smiled and he nodded, getting use to his lags once more. Madness in his eyes as the thoughts of distraction and killing filled his mind. This Time, the Leaf village didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been so long since he had been to the village, 2 year to be exact. Two years too long, but then again he was just another tool. A tool to destroy the place he once called home. His head band was slashed to show that he was rouge, that he was no longer a dog to the Leaf ninja. At least that's how Yamato saw it. This reunion would be ever so pleasant. He had come a day before the invasion. Something drew him to this place, something in the back of his mind pulled at him to not hurt this land. He placed a hand on the tree and closed his eyes. Someone was below the tree. He knew who it was, and he waited for her to notice him.

Sakura sat below the tree, taking notes on the herbs found in the area surrounding the village. She sensed someone above her but couldn't place who it was. It had been so long since she had felt this presense. The last time was right before Yamato was sent on his last mission, to the island to protect Naruto. He had found her in the forest that night doing just this, and offered to help. It had been a quiet, but lovely night. She got to spent his last hours with him, talking about trees and herbs. Somewhere during this time, they talked about their dreams, about his fear of the hospital and her offer to always come over to his home and heal his wounds after every mission. She had promised she would always keep him healthy and safe. She didn't noticed that she had started to cry as she lost herself in her memories.

Yamato watched as tears slid down he face. He hated the village, he hated all it's people, but not her...he couldn't hate her. No amount of torture could make him hate her. No genjutsu could make him want to kill her. Slowly he jumped down the tree in front of her, his signature soft smile on his face.

"Hey there you...whats wrong?"

The need to rip all of the Leaf apart, just melted away when he looked at her. Even though her face showed pure shock.

"Yamato...," she whispered. She couldn't believe it, the ninja declared dead was alive.

"...you're hurt."

He smiled when he felt the glowing hands softly touch his face. He had missed this feeling, knowing he was safe in someone's hands. It had been two years since he had felt that. He missed the question she asked as he felt her move hands to his neck. "Where have you been?" she repeated herself.

"I'm not at liberty to say...," he whispered softly. She took her hand off his neck and sighed.

""We need to go to the Hokage. When I was healing you I felt a jutsu controlling your mind," she said as she reached for his hand. She was stopped by a knife held to her throat, the blood lust back in his eyes.

"I won't go to that bitch!" he pushed the knife closer. "You are the only person who's hands I trust enough to heal me!"

Sakura stared into his face, this man was not the Yamato she knew. This man was an animal, he was out for blood, but something told her he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Sorry...", she whispered, "...let me see what I can do...just put the knife down, please."

His eyes softened as he lowered the knife. A pang of guilt pulled at his heart however. He almost hurt her. It was his turn to get lost in his thoughts as she healed him. She had no idea where to even start with the seal on his mind however.

It was three hours before she was done healing his physical wounds. She had yet to break the seal, but she wasn't just going to let him get away. Softly she placed her hands on his temple and forced her chakra, hoping to break it with force, but it didn't work. He hadn't spoken to her after the knife, but he was even surprised she was even trying to heal him. He grabbed her hands.

"Don't be in the village tomorrow." his eyes where down cast. "Promise me you won't be here tomorrow."

She was puzzled at his words but agreed before she pulled him into a hug.

"I promise..." she hand brought a hand to the back of his shoulder squeezing with just enough force to knock him out, "...just like I promised to help you."

A/n: I would like to thank Rosebunse for proof reading my English! You are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Yamato looked around, but all he saw was darkness. This place was where he had escaped to when he was first taken captive. He felt safe here, especially when he would set and watch memories.

Memories, thats all they are. The people in them where either killed by the great war, had died long ago, or had left him for dead. Why should he care about people who didn't care about him? They made that clear when they didn't come save him. He was trapped, held hostage for two year, and beaten to an inch of his life. And now here he was, back where it all started two years ago.

His mind created a tree for him to rest against. A sigh passed his lips.

He went over the last few moments before the darkness overtook him once more. Really, he should have seen it coming, and yet here he was stuck to his own mind, like he had been for the last two years. God he was so sick of this. People taking him, hurting him, experimenting on him. Why couldn't everyone let him be?

He felt the wetness in his eyes, but he bit his lip. He was a ninja dammit, he wasn't suppose to feel anything for anyone. Slowly one silent tear slid down his cheek, never in his life had he cried. He never cried when a friend died or a leader. Not even when he was a child being injected and infused, not when he lost friend after friend in the line of combat, not when the memories of war would wash over him, not when a leader was killed, and nt when he remembered how lonely his life was.

Another sigh. Why was his life so lonely? It wasn't like he wasn't hansom, but everyone women he ever asked out on a date would reject him. Eventually he stopped asking and reserved himself to being a ninja who lived or died on the battle field. He didn't like battle, but over time it became the only time he felt...Alive. Only when weapons whizzed past his head and he felt his chakura flare in his body did he truly feel like himself. Well and when he was around her. She was the only women to not push him away.

A true smile came to his face when he remembered the feeling she gave him. When she was around life didn't seem so meaningless. Not like the rest of the time when he forced his smiles. It was silly to him that one person could control his emotional state of mind so much, but it never stopped him from greeting that change of mind.

He heard voices, probably whoever she had taken him too. He also knew that meant that he'd be back to reality soon. He listened.

"I found him just outside the village, I healed his wounds but...", it was her.

"But what?", he knew this voice but couldn't place it.

"He's not himself. Someone used a Sealing Jitsu on his mind. I couldn't break it"

Silence. If he had to place a bet on it they were taking a look at it with her.

"His eyes weren't kind anymore. He pulled a weapon on me"

"I see what you're talking about. It's messy, and weak,, it'll wear off in 2 days actually.", he finally placed that other voice. He didn't forget his mission, and foced himself to wake.

Sakura was putting together some bandages when he set up. The next thing she knew he had knife to the hokage. He smiled, eyes dark with blood lust.

"Sakura, my dear, you forced my hand", Yamato leered at her, "this is what's going to happen. You are gonna set there, and you are gonna forget you saw me. This b*** is comeing with me to make sure no ANBU come after me. The very second I feel someone following me she's dead, got it?"

Sakura nodded slowly as Yamato backed outta the room. However, he didn't make it outta the room. Tusnade had flipped him over her shoulder, only taking a small cut on her cheek as he landed with a thud on the other side of the room. Slowly, he stood

That is when Tusnade noticed his head band and glared. This man was mostly defintly not the yamato she knew. He loved this village even if he did feel a little outcast at times. She didn't have much time to annualized the situation.

Boom!

A large wooden beam had slammed the wall where she once stood. Tusnade rushed Yamato, infusing his fist with chakura. Dodging attack after from the wood user she aimed for his head. Direct hit as he feel to the opposite wall and almost through the stone.

Yamato lay there on the floor, a sudden feeling washing over him, like something had broken. He stood and rubbed his head slowly. He couldn't exactly remember how he got here. He looked around slowly at the situation. He noted that he was home, but two of his closest friends where on the defensive and glaring right at him. He choose his next words as best he could.

"How'd I get here?", he was surpised at how well his mouth hurt and was even wondering how he was standing. That feeling was shot last however, as he feel forward back into unconsciousness.

Sakura and Tusnade gave a glace of concern to there face. Something wasn't right.


End file.
